Tranquility
by RomantWrites
Summary: Steven and Peridot have gone through a lot the past few months, and the stress and anxieties have begun to build up in their fusion, Tourmaline. Tourmaline, however, has a method for letting it all out. For letting the stress and fears flow away. Tourmaline has a way, to achieve Tranquility. WARNING: This is a Diaper kink story, it involves diapers. Don't Like; Don't Read


**Here's another warning if you didn't get it the first time. This is a story that involves the AB/DL fetish, ie, Diaper Kink. It involves a non-minor character wearing and wetting a diaper in a non-sexual manner. Please do not read this knowing you dislike these things and then get angry at me. Please use common sense.**

 **If you're still interested in reading this, that means either A. You're into this kink or B. You're deathly curious.**

 **For everyone in the latter category, welcome! I hope this can help you understand why people like this kink.**

* * *

The front door was thrown open, creaking loudly as a single figure entered all at once. They stood tall, barely making it through the door frame, their head almost scraping under the edge. Moments later their hair poofed up again, regaining its volume. The pink and lime-green locks swung from side to side as they closed the door behind them in one motion.

Tourmaline let out a sigh of relief, stretching their arms into the air. A roll of cracks went up their back as they did so. They pulled away their visor, giving their face a chance to breathe. Then, wiping a splotch of sweat from their forehead, they took another deep breath.

Today had consisted entirely of a long training session on the beach outside of the temple. The Crystal Gems had gone out for some simple patrols for the day, leaving Steven and Peridot alone to themselves. With not much to do, they decided to fuse up and get some work done. Tourmaline still did need some practice with throwing their shields after all.

The practice had gone well, all things considered. They were steadily improving making their shots and directing their throws. It was hard, however, for them to see that. Tourmaline often found themself focusing only on their mistakes, the areas where they hadn't gotten better as fast as they hoped. Thus, they were more inclined to believe they were getting worse, when really things were really better.

"76.8% accuracy," Tourmaline mumbled, plopping themself onto Steven's couch. They moved to put their visor back on but gave up halfway through. They liked the open air on their skin. "Technically, it's a .5% increase, but…"

Tourmaline looked up at their gloved hand, tracing their gaze over the green outline on their rouge skin. They made a fist.

"My complete misses were a lot worse today," Tourmaline said to themself. "I'm lucky none went flying into Beach City, or someone could've gotten hurt."

And like that, their improvement became less and less important. All they could only focus on was their mistakes.

"I could've hurt someone, I could've _killed_ someone." Tourmaline leaned forward, burying their face into their hands. "I would've done it _all over agai—_ "

Tourmaline stood up, stopping themself from spiraling any further. They took a deep breath, rubbing their temples as they stepped away from the couch.

"Stars, stars, stars, stars," Tourmaline muttered out, walking up Steven's steps. "I'm such a clod."

Their red skin grew redder, and they felt Steven's heart go mad in their chest. They were embarrassed, to say the least. Doing this, what they were about to do, it wasn't the most presentable thing. There's a reason they kept the packaging hidden under Steven's bed.

Tourmaline pursed their lips as they fell to their knees, one hand on the ground and another on the bed. They turned and looked to the warp pad. It'd be really bad if the Gems returned soon. After a few moments of doubt, however, they put their mind at ease. They shouldn't be home for a few more hours.

Reaching under the bed, Tourmaline's heart skipped a beat as they touched plastic. It skipped two more as they pulled the package closer, hearing a distinct _crinkle_. As their eyes gazed down on the item before them, they could've sworn their heart stopped altogether. No matter how many times they did this, it still left them overwhelmed.

Before them sat a pack of thick diapers, about a quarter way empty.

It was Tourmaline's secret shame. Something they only had when they were themself, not Steven or Peridot alone. It began with an impulse buy weeks and weeks ago, and had developed into, well, this.

Tourmaline's fingers hovered above the outermost diaper before they swiped it out and stood up. They turned, kicking the rest back under the bed in one motion. Their fingers ran over the plastic, causing it to let out loud crinkles over and over again. That alone was practically intoxicating: The _sound_. These were not built for subtlety.

The two yellow lines down the center of the diaper's face greeted their gaze. They practically teased them, challenging them. Tourmaline couldn't help but smile. By the end of this, those two lines would be gone.

They began unfolding the padding, filling the room with its distinct ruffling. Their hands held out the open diaper by its wings, displaying it out as they turned it over. Satisfied, they tossed it to the bed and moved down to their clothing. They fumbled for a moment, nervousness overtaking them as they unbuttoned their shorts and pushed them off.

"You're not hurting anyone," Tourmaline said, backing up into the bed. They sat down, landing to seat themself on the center of the diaper. "No one is in pain or scared or anything."

They readjusted themself, scooting up the padding to give themself an appropriate amount of room.

"You're just being yourself. Doing the things you do to vent," they continued, reaching down and looking to the ceiling. With two hands they removed their underwear, keeping their eyes turned away as they did so. Holding steady, they pulled the front of the diaper up and wrapped it over themself. They let out a sigh of relief. "You're just being yourself."

They fumbled with themself at this stage, trying to correctly apply the tapes at their sides. It was hard, they thought. This design wasn't meant to work with someone diapering themself. For a moment, Tourmaline's mind wandered to the thought of having a caretaker. They quickly dismissed that, however.

This was for themself, a secret.

Finally done with the last tape, Tourmaline sat up, sitting at the edge of Steven's bed. Their hand slowly traveled down until it touched the front of their padding. They shuddered, feeling their fingers run down the center. They turned, looking to their back once. With one motion, they gave their butt a pat.

Tourmaline was fully and snuggly diapered.

They giggled to themself, more warmth building in their cheeks. They didn't notice it, but the gems on their forehead and belly button began to glow. It was hard to hide the fact they were happy. Still, they didn't do this just to sit and laugh. They had things to do.

Tourmaline leapt up from their seat, speed-walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Every step made them giggle, bringing them on the verge of laughing out loud. _The crinkling_ , it was _absolutely_ intoxicating. Their heart was beating at twice its normal rate, skipping each step.

They moseyed their way into the kitchen, reaching under the sink to grab something. Smiling, they pulled out the next thing they kept hidden from the gems: A nursing bottle. With a quick rinse and a trip to the fridge, Tourmaline affixed themself a tasty snack. They began sucking on the bottle of milk happily as they made their way back to the living room.

Plopping themself back on the coach, they squealed as they felt the padding press into them. It was like sitting in a cloud. They continued to nurse on their bottle before pulling their legs up and crossing them. Then, they reached for the remote and pressed the biggest button.

The television across from them came to life, already tuned to the channel Tourmaline was looking for. The Crying Breakfast Friends came on screen, doing their normal antics, which involved mostly crying. Usually, Tourmaline would be paying apt attention, following along with the character's story arcs and the continuing plot of the show.

When they were padded, however, they simply turned their brain off, taking instead to enjoying the bright colours and moving shapes. Deep thinking and diapers weren't the most compatible things. It ruined the headspace Tourmaline was going for.

"Hehe," Tourmaline giggled, pulling the bottle away. They wiped a splotch of milk from their lips before reaching down to the front of their diaper. Patting it a few times, they smiled as it distinctly crinkled again. They could spend all day doing just that. "Heh."

Lifting their bottle up again, they began to return to nursing. Moments before the plastic nipple reached their lips, however, they paused. Their eyes widened as their head rose.

 _It_ was coming.

Tourmaline shot up, running over to and up Steven's stairs in a hurry. They tore out the drawer of his nightstand and reached into the area where it used to be. They blindly grasped for a moment before catching the thing they were looking for.

"Yes!" they exclaimed, pulling up and revealing what they found: A pacifier. They cleaned the nipple with the fabric of their shirt before walking over to Steven's bed again. Stuffing the dummy into their mouth, they eagerly began sucking on it as they reached for the stuffed animal on the blanket: Steven's bear, MC Bear Bear.

The feeling was building, it was getting closer.

Tourmaline forgoed taking the stairs and instead jumped down to the couch ahead. They let out another squeal as they landed butt first onto the couch cushion, feeling the double layer of softness break their fall. Crossing their legs again, they hugged their stuffed bear as tight as possible. The pacifier in their mouth bounded in and out over and over, completely on automatic.

Tourmaline closed their eyes, pressing the plush toy into their chest. All at once, they paused, letting their body relax. They exhaled, letting their breath all out.

And then, they let _it_ out.

The front of their diaper expanded as a warmth spread across it. Tourmaline's body shivered with excitement, their breathing growing pitched as they continued to suckle on their pacifier. As they wet their diaper, more began to pour from them. Their stress, their anxiety, and their fears flowed away, disappearing from their mind like the yellow lines at the front of their padding.

Their regret from their mistakes, their anger at themself for not being good enough, it all didn't matter now. They didn't feel responsible for so much anymore. In fact, they didn't feel much of anything. Save, of course, for the thick diaper around their legs.

This is why Tourmaline took part in their 'little' time, so they could get away from everything weighing down on them. So they could feel like for once that everything was okay. So they could feel nothing but pure comfort and innocence.

Tourmaline did it, so they could feel some tranquility.


End file.
